


Fett Family AU Drabbles

by Maymot97



Series: Fett Family AU [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, M/M, Top surgery discussion, Trans girl Kix, Trans man Rex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: Drabble 1: Rex thinks out loud to Cody about whether he should get top-surgery or not. 
Drabble 2: Kix comes out to Rex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I felt that neither of these drabbles were really long enough to be on their own (despite the fact that I've posted shorter fics in the past) so I put them together. 
> 
> So uh I don't know if y'all care about ages but in both of these Rex is 19 and Kix is 14 (though she only appears in the second one).

It was a slow Saturday morning. Usually Rex was the first awake, and, as Cody noted as he rolled over that morning, he was. He just hadn't gotten up yet. 

Rex was just staring at the ceiling, his breathing even and his hand was up under his sleep shirt, cupping one of his breasts. 

Oh. 

"You okay, bro?" Cody asked, his voice quiet and raspy from sleep. 

Rex blinked and turned his head towards Cody. "Yeah. Just thinking."

"About?"

Rex sighed and looked back at the ceiling. "I'm not sure I want top surgery."

Cody made a noise just to show he was listening, but he knew it wasn't his place to make comments about what his brother should or should not do in terms of his body. 

"I mean, they don't bother me that much," Rex continued. "They're soft and I can bind them easily. And I've read that you can lose feeling in your nipples if you have top surgery. I like having feeling in my nipples. Anakin doesn't see me as any less of a guy with my breasts. I just don't know. I feel like it's sort of expected of me to get it, and I'm just not sure it's for me."

Cody sat up and looked at Rex. "You do whatever you're comfortable with. It's your body, and if you're fine with parts of it just the way they are then I guess that's fine."

Glancing at Cody out of the corner of his eye, Rex smiled. "Thanks, bro."

\---

Kix sat on Rex's bed and waited. She knew that Rex was at work but she figured he'd be home soon (or at least she hoped before Cody). She had a corner of Rex's blanket between her index finger and thumb and was worrying it. 

No one in the house would reject her. Most of her brothers were not straight, and at least three weren't cis- but coming out was still nerve wracking. She had decided to come to Rex first, because he was the one going through the closest thing to her. 

She jumped as the door opened. Rex raised an eyebrow as he came into his room. He placed his wallet and keys on his desk and sat down next to Kix. 

"You need something?" he asked, placing a hand on Kix's shoulder. 

"I need to tell you something," she whispered. 

Rex squeezed her shoulder. "You can tell me anything, bro."

Kix flinched a little and shrugged Rex's hand off. "Please don't call me that."

"Okay."

Kix glanced over at Rex who was watching her, a small reassuring smile on his face. She let out a sob and leaned into Rex. Rex wrapped an arm around her. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Whatever it is I promise it'll be okay," Rex whispered, rubbing a hand over Kix's buzzed hair. 

"I'm a girl, Rex," Kix said, her voice barely audible. 

Rex's arm tightened around Kix's shoulder and drew her closer to him. "Okay, sis. Does any one else know?"

Kix pulled away and wiped at her eyes. "I told Tup and Jesse, and they promised not to tell anyone. Haven't told dad yet."

"Dad'll be fine with it. You know that right? He's not had a problem with any of us coming out."

"I know. It's just- it's still difficult even if you know that who you're coming out to will accept you."

Rex smiled. "I know. Trust me I know. I've been there and done that, and got the really tight compression shirt to prove it."

Kix giggled. "Love you, Rex."  
"Love you too, Kix."


End file.
